One Last Night in Denerim
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: Frayed nerves the night before the Landsmeet turn into lesbian comfort.


A gentle rapping came at the door, and Marilina Amell looked up, broken from her internal brooding, and called out softly. "It's open."

The door opened slowly, and the fiery haired Orlesian Bard strutted in, and Mara's breath caught. She was wearing a scarlet camisole that sparkled in the dim light of the Denerim room Mara had been given, with a pair of tight-fitting leather pants that clung to her exquisite curves, and a pair of high heels that had a black, shiny top, and the entire heel was crimson, which further showed off the entire glory of her body.

Leliana gave her a slow, sultry smile, closing the door behind her, and sat on the bed beside Mara.

Mara was relieved to see her lover, putting a smile on her face. The whole day had been exhausting: The Landsmeet was tomorrow, and she had spent the entire day doing absolutely everything she could to show the world just what a monster the teyrn was, and how the Blight was coming closer.

Tomorrow, everything would change.

"What are you thinking about?" Leliana asked, with that smile, that _incredible_ , _earth-shattering_ smile, still on her face, breaking Mara's thoughts once more.

"You." Mara said, meeting Leliana with a smile, and the Bard laughed.

"Liar." She teased.

"Accuse me of lying?" Mara scoffed, giggling. "Dearest Leliana, how dare you implicate such a thing on a lady! Tell me: If you had the most beautiful, kind woman in the world sitting on a bed next to you, how would you not think about her?"

Leliana laughed. "Why, I believe I _do_ have the most beautiful, kind woman in the world, sitting on a bed next to me right now." Mara blushed. "Well then, what were you thinking about _before_ I came in?"

Mara sighed, and laid her head on Leliana's shoulder. "A... lot of things, honestly. Tomorrow's the Landsmeet, and..." Another sigh, and Leliana threw a hand around her lover. "I'm just not sure, not anymore."

"About what?" Leliana whispered in a soft, sweet tone that reassured Mara without even trying.

"Everything." She whimpered, cuddling closer. "My confidence has completely abandoned me. Up until now, it's been nothing but gathering allies and avoiding the Darkspawn horde. We'd talked about what was coming, and I always knew that this was out ultimate goal, but... it always just seemed so impossibly far away. Now that we're here..." She trailed off with a hope stricken look on her face.

Leliana hugged the Warden even closer, giving her lover a slow, gentle kiss on the cheek that stopped all of Mara's shaking. "I know you're terrified," She whispered, and felt Mara give a shiver in spite of herself at the warm breath in her ear. "I am too. Petrified, even. But I believe in _you_. With anyone else's leadership, we would have died a thousand times over by now." She kissed the Warden again, noting the shiver that trickled down the mage's spine. "By your side, anything is possible. You will see us safely through this night, I know you will, _mon ange_."

Mara looked up at the Bard, wondering, with large, watering eyes, what she had ever done, _could_ ever do to deserve this _wonderful_ woman. _"I love you."_ She whispered, cupping Leliana's face.

" _I love you too."_

Mara smiled with sparkling sapphire eyes that reminded Leliana of a lake under a full moon. "And... that's not something I say lightly." She whispered, learning into Leliana's warm caress. "When I say that, it's not just some idle thing you say to someone when you have nothing else to say." She cupped the Bard's face, slowly feathering kisses alone Leliana's neck and cheeks, pausing just before their lips connected. "I mean it with all my heart, every time I say it. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Really?" Leliana asked with watering eyes, smiling sweetly. "You're so sweet."

"Of course, my love." A joyful tear rolled down her cheek, and she caressed the Bard. "I've never had anything worth a damn in my life until you came along, and now I have everything. I was taken from my family before I could even remember them, I spent sixteen years in a tower, and now I'm a warrior dedicated to serving others. I must have done something, somewhere, that make the Maker love me, to bless me to let you into my life." She closed her eyes, and rested her forehead against Leliana's. "I was so frightened and bitter when you met me: I was angry at Jowan, and the Circle, and I was scared of the Darkspawn, and reeling from the deaths of so many people. You washed my skin from the poison of resent it was covered in, and you made me whole again."

Leliana opened her mouth to talk, but Mara cut her off. She pulled Leliana into a passionate kiss that the Bard deepened immediately. She nibbled at the mage's lips, which Mara opened with a quiet moan of happiness, letting their tongues intertwine.

Mara's mouth was warm and sweet, making every last nerve soar. The mage wasn't experienced with these sorts of things, Leliana having been her first, but she was tender, sweet, and more passionate then Leliana had ever experienced. Marjoline had been experienced, but never this passionate, never having thrown herself headfirst into her love like the Warden.

When the kiss ended, Mara was breathless in wonder, and Leliana murmured reverently in her ear. _"_ _Je t'aime,_ _mon ange._ _Tu, es l'amour de ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi."_

Mara giggled, still trying hard to breathe. "I have no idea what you're saying, my sweet."

"Let me show you." Leliana said in a sexiest tone she had, pushing the Warden onto her back. "Let's just say that I have an idea of how to calm your nerves."

Leliana took a step back in that fluid, sexy, cat-like way that only she knew how. Reaching down, she slowly slipped her camisole over her head, dishevelling her hair in the process, and threw it carelessly aside.

"Oh... _Leliana_..."

Underneath was a breathtaking sight: Creamy, Orlesian skin that must have been handcrafted by the Maker himself, with black, lacy smallclothes with a pattern that formed into fanciful swirls.

Mara found the breath stolen from her, escaping her lungs as though even her own breath wanted Leliana. She had seen the woman naked before, obviously, but it never failed to amaze her just how _transcendent_ Leliana looked.

Leliana giggled: She had the Warden precisely where she wanted her. She moved her hands down onto her waistband with agonizing slowness, for her and Mara both. It took a scorching half minute for her leggings to finally reach her thighs, and every instant was both the sweetest reward, and the deepest torture Mara could think of.

Leliana stepped out of the crumpled mess of clothes, and raised a hand. "Sit up." She commanded, and Mara complied, moving from laying down to sitting upright. "Pin your wrists behind your back." Mara complied, and held them there. "If you touch me, this ends. Understood, _mon chéri?"_

Mara nodded, and pinned them as tightly as she could manage. That was the last thing she wanted.

Leliana stood in front of her sitting Warden, admiring her compliant attitude. She learned down and kissed the mage, letting her tongue trail in for a moment before her burning lungs forced her out. With her standing and Mara sitting, Leliana's breasts were just about eye-level, something the Bard could tell she was appreciative of.

"I need you to be honest," She said, and Mara looked up in awe. "Would you rather that the shoes stay on, or off?"

"Off." Mara whispered, and Leliana giggled. She stepped back, and keeled down, unstrapping her feet before standing again, sliding herself elegantly out of the heels, kicking them back.

After her feet were freed, she stepped forward again, and draped a leg over Mara, lowering herself to straddle her lap. Thrusting her hips gently against Mara's chest, she noticed the Warden's breath was shallow and fast. Always a good sign.

She ran her hands through Mara's hair, straightening it before moving the mage's head into her breast, making sure Mara felt the hardened nipple that was just inside her undershirt, waiting for her lover. Then she put her feet back on the floor, pulling herself away, only to kneel at Mara's feet.

Leliana leaned forward, and licked at where Mara's womanhood was in her pants, looking up at her and giving the Warden a cheeky wink. It was the worst tease she could make, to do the most erotic and pleasurable act she could think of, only to render it useless by her pants.

"Leliana," Mara breathed in agony, light moisture from her body heat pooling in crevices only her lover has ever, will ever be able to touch. "Please, my love." She closed her eyes, and threw her head back. "I love you so much."

"That ready, are you?" Leliana asked with a seductive tone. "I haven't done anything to you yet, my sweet." She stood, and winked at Mara again, who breathed hard. Leliana straightened her back, and made sure she held the Warden's gaze.

Then she reached behind her back, and unwound her breastband. Mara was watching with such intensity, that one would think that her life depended on her not blinking. "You like that?" Leliana asked seductively, ready to let go of the bands and let herself be exposed to the Warden.

Mara nodded feverishly, licking her lips as her lover stripped for her. These teases were her favourite by far, and she was wet and ready for Leliana to take her to bed.

Leliana released her breastband, and Mara was left breathless, and stunned. Of all of the years she had spent learning in the Circle, she had never been taught a single word for beauty that adequately summed up her lover: Attractive, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, divine, transcendent. None of them did the Bard justice, nor her breasts.

"My eyes are up here, _mon ange_." Leliana giggles at the attention she has gotten from her lover.

"I've made my choice."

Leliana throws her head back and laughs at that. "You are such a dirty girl, _mon amour_." She lowered her hands, putting them on the remainder of her small clothes.

"Are you sure you don't want to see _this_?"

That broke her concentration on the Bard's breasts, and she looked lower, down to her sex. Leliana smiled her seductively, Mara now being little more than clay in her hands. Leisurely lowering her hands, she was sure to draw out the moment for as long as possible before standing up again, stepping out of the rest of her clothes.

Leliana's skin was creamy, her legs long and elegant with light scars adding to her beauty, her curves going the whole way up to her sex, which was freshly shaved with only a few fiery-red hairs left on it's surface, as though purely for tonight.

By the Maker, how was anyone so... so... damn this language without words to describe what was before her. Perfect, flawless, peerless. This exquisite woman was the pinnacle of perfection, Mara was certain. 

Mara's breath was fast and ragged in excitement, and Leliana knew that she was hers. "Stand, my Warden."

She complied, fighting her legs to keep herself standing. Her knees felt like they were made of jelly, but she had been given an order. Leliana giggled, and motioned. "You no longer have to keep your wrists pinned." Mara released them, and it was easier to stand up for it. "Stand still. I want to admire your beauty."

Mara fell stock still, and Leliana appreciated how well she could follow orders. Maker, but she was _beautiful_. Perhaps not the most physically beautiful, at least in the way she had seen when she had been a Bard, but she was beautiful in so many different ways. She was moral, kind, and so incredibly sweet, the most gentle lover Leliana had ever had the privilege to have. She revered Leliana, and treated her like she was the most important woman in Thedas.

And she was, by far, still one of the most attractive women Leliana had ever met: She had perfectly round breasts that sat high on her chest, long, raven-black hair a long, elegant neck, eyes that stole her breath...

 _Irresistible._

"Strip for me." Leliana's tone was sweet, but it didn't hide the steel behind the order. Mara moved as quickly as she could, pulling down her pants and small clothes in a single, smooth motion. With feverish speed, she stripped off her shirt, grateful she wasn't wearing shoes. She reached behind her back to take off her breastband, but Leliana stopped her with a raise of her hand. "Allow me."

She stepped forward, and leaned into her lover's ear. "Je te veux." She murmured seductively, and unwound her lover's breastband, letting it drop, and stepped back to admire Mara's body.

Mara's skin was pale and smooth, showing off her lithe figure perfectly. She was bony and thin, and Leliana couldn't mask the sharp intake of breath she felt when she saw the Warden naked.

She gave Leliana a slow, shy smile, shuffling a foot. She was always embarrassed about her body, certain that she was, by far, the least attractive of Leliana's lovers, being made entirely of sharp angles and hard planes, knobby joints. Her breasts were tiny, and her face still had freckles from her teenage years, but from the hot, intense stare Leliana was giving her, she was doing _something_ right.

They were standing only inches apart, close enough for her to feel the hot breath of the Orlesian. They weren't touching, but they could both completely feel each other, knowing every last curve and crevice of their lover.

Mara reached out slowly, cupping Leliana's face in her palm, tracing her cheek with a thumb, gazing directly into Leliana's eyes, through into her soul.

 _My eyes that only see her, my mouth that only hungers for her taste, my nose that's drunk on her scent._

After a moment, Leliana pulled her closer, and felt her entire body meet with Mara's, feeling that familiar moisture collecting in places forbidden to everyone but the woman in front of her. She took a sharp intake of breath: At last, full body contact.

Both of them opened their mouths, and intertwined themselves, letting their tongues love each other, their hands feverishly touching any inch of skin they could reach, running them along each other's body, committing every last moment, ever detail, to memory. Leliana moved slightly, making their nipples touch one another, eliciting a moan from the Warden.

Reaching down, Leliana gathered up her Warden's legs, wrapping them around her hips, locking her own hips in-between Mara's thighs, and took the slender woman to the bed.

Feeling the younger woman's wetness against her skin, Leliana ground her pelvic bone into Mara's sex, bringing a delicious feeling into both of them. Mara groaned, and grasped at Leliana's hips, grinding their clits together, making her moan even louder.

Leliana smiled at Mara's wanton action, and drove herself further into the hard, swollen, sensitive nub, pleasuring both herself and her lover.

Not content to restricting herself to only one way of pleasuring her lover, Leliana shifted herself, lowering her hands to fondle Mara's breasts, rubbing the gentle round peaks with the palm of her hands, feeling them harden almost immediately.

She laid down, and kissed Mara's brow, then down to her nose, her lips, her cheeks. Lower, and lower, she planted more kisses along Mara's skin, reaching her collarbone, running her tongue along the Warden's neck. Lower, she found the muscle that made up her breast, and let the nipple harden under her hot breath.

Mara whimpered in pleasure, raising her hands onto Leliana's hair, pushing her head onto her breast. Leliana smiled, and cupped the mound.

The Warden cried out sharply, pressing into Leliana's touch, the areola tightening painfully as her lover traced a circle over it with her tongue. Mara's shriek turned into a wanton moan of pleasure as Leliana drew the erect nub into her warm mouth, dragging her tongue across the tight mound.

Leliana moved, and satisfied Mara's other breast, making her Warden mewl in desire, and used her free hand to knead the first one, the cool air of the Denerim room meeting her hot, warm nipple, leaving the abandoned mound hard, sore and throbbing.

When Leliana pulled back, she gave Mara a warm, loving smile, feeling, and Mara gave her a look of amazed wonder.

"How do you do that?" Mara whispered breathlessly, gasping in pleasure.

"Do what, _mon ange_?" Leliana murmured with a cheeky smile. "You know perfectly well how you suck on a woman's breast."

Mara laughed. "That wasn't what I meant." 

"Well, what _did_ you mean?" Leliana laughed with her.

"How do you just take all of my pain away like that?" She leaned up, and caressed Leliana's cheek. "You make the entire world... okay."

Leliana giggled in awe at the Warden's sweetness, and leaned down to trail her tongue into Mara's mouth with a sweet, honeyed kiss. "Just for that," She whispered when she pulled back, her face only an inch from Mara's. "I'm going to do something _very_ nice for you."

Mara smiled in sheer love, and decided to take the initiative. Lowering her hand, she rubbed the Bard's womanhood, feeling the very few lines of fiery hairs, rubbing the gentle lines of the shaved apex. Leliana almost lost her footing at that, buckling in a wave of unexpected pleasure, feeling the moisture being rubbed further into her sex.

"You," Leliana whispered. "Are a woman after my own heart." She leaned down into Mara's ear. "And you..." She murmured seductively "Are going to scream."

Mara's skin felt like it was burning, tingling in ecstasy, like strings of her familiar electricity in her skin, making her nerve endings burning in pleasure. Pressure was building in her chest, and she was ready for whatever reward Leliana had in mind.

Leliana worked her way down the Warden's body, kissing a path between her now sore and aching breasts, running her tongue up and down her abdomen, stopping to taste her navel, making Mara giggle.

She lowered herself even lower on the Warden, breathing warm breath onto Mara's wet, gleaming womanhood. Mara gasped, and squirmed in excitement, doing her best to keep herself from forcing Leli's head down onto her.

Mara cried out softly when Leliana rubbed her sex, feeling the collected wetness being pushed around, which turned into a shriek of pleasure that filled the room when the Bard penetrated her with the finger, pushing through the lips of her womanhood and inside of her.

Maker, she was tight. Not allowing for any acclimation time, Leliana added another finger, making Mara whimper in wanton desire, and her walls clamped down hard onto the Bard's fingers as they worked inside of her.

Leliana lowered her head, and dragged her tongue across the entirety of Mara's sex, making the mage cry out, shrieking Leliana's name again and again in a litany of wonder. The Bard used her training to properly pleasure the Warden that was laid out in front of her like a feast, switching between sucking her delicate bundle of hard, swollen nerves, and lavishing her tongue across her wet, pink womanhood's surface.

 _She's close._

Deciding not to drag it out, and simply finish the poor girl, Leliana flicked her tongue rapidly across the pulsating clit, and added a third finger, curving them to find that wonderful, rough little patch of skin that she knew was inside of lover.

And, sure enough, that was enough to finish Mara. Unable to take it anymore, she gave a final, exquisite moan of her lover's name, and arched her back as far as it would go, her inner walls closing hard on Leliana's fingers. The cool, autumn Denerim night went completely white, a burning hot colour that blinded her, trapping Mara in a world of pleasurable light.

Leliana gave a smile at her handiwork, and sat up onto her knees, licking her fingers free of Mara's juices while she waited for her Warden to return to her. Mara was writhing on the bed, her body shaking from her orgasm, pulses of pleasure rushing through her body in waves of hot ecstasy.

Gradually, the shaking stopped, and Mara slowly opened her eyes again, the world seeming so dark and dim after having been trapped in such a bright land.

She curled up, and cupped Leliana's cheek. "Thank you." She murmured, and Leliana giggled.

"You don't have to thank me." She whispered, laying down on her lover. "I love you."

"I love you, Leliana."

Leliana pressed her lips to Mara's, and kissed her as deeply as she could. Mara eagerly returned the affection, responding with an enthusiasm that made Leliana moan at it's ferocity.

Suddenly and without warning, Mara flipped the Bard onto her back, straddling Leliana's chest, and pressed two hands onto her breasts.

"Your turn."

Leliana gave her a sweet smile, and stretched her limbs out on the bedsheets, displaying her whole body as her muscles became taut. "Do your worst."

"I'll do my best."

Deciding that the time for foreplay was over, Mara skipped over Leliana's breasts, despite the pain of loss that caused the mage. Leliana's breasts were irresistible, but she needed more than that right now.

Instead, she knelt in front of Leliana, letting the Bard think that she was going to be treated to the same pleasure she had given Mara, when the younger woman had something different planned.

She penetrated Leliana with two fingers, and twisted them, making Lelian cry out in pleasure, and put her thumb inside. Twisting her fingers even further, she added the other two fingers, and entered up to her knuckles.

Mara's hand was immediately met with resistance, and took it slow the rest of the way. Letting her fingers sit inside of her lover, letting the muscles retract and accept the intrusion, adjusting to this new development. Leliana caught her breath, and relaxed, paving the way for further pleasure.

As soon as the resistance faded, Mara folded her hand, and thrust a fist upwards and into her lover. Leliana was deep, taking up her whole hand up to her wrist, her internal muscles clenching hard on the intruder.

"Oh Maker... Mara is... is that... your whole fist inside of me?"

Mara blushed, hot and flushed. "S-sorry, do you not like it?"

Mara began to panic and retrieve her hand, but Leliana caught her forearm with a surprising iron grip. "Don't. You. _Dare_." Leliana squirmed her hips, and drove Mara's fist even deeper inside of her, wet and ready for Mara to do this to her. " _Je veux cette_!"

With a shy smile, Mara pushed upwards, and Leliana moaned in pure, unadulterated, ecstasy. Unable to ignore her own needs, Mara positioned herself over Leliana's long, slender leg, and began to grind her pelvic bone into her thigh.

It didn't take long at all for Mara to realize that Leliana was going to orgasm, and soon, as she worked her way further and further up into Leliana, completely filling the hole in a way that nothing else could. She could feel Leliana's internal muscles begin to flutter and spasm, and she could feel the pure build up for the Bard. Increasing the speed at which she was grinding against Leliana's leg, she began to push faster and faster into Leliana's sex.

Leliana's walls began to flutter, and Mara felt them begin to collapse on her hand, and she shoved her hand all the way up inside of Leliana. Leliana broke out screaming, and her inner walls collapsed in on Mara's hand, squeezing it so tight that Mara felt certain her fingers were going to break. With another shriek of pleasure, she bucked her hips forward and squirted hard, covering Mara's arm in her clear liquid.

Unable to move her hand any longer, Mara contented herself with continuing to pleasure herself against her lover's long, smooth leg, making it slippery with her juices. After Leli's muscles relaxed a little, she slowly eked her hand out of her lover, taking her time so as not to hurt her.

After getting her hand back, Mara decided she wasn't done with her lover. Putting her hands on Leliana's legs that were spasming from her orgasm, she lowered her head and devoured Leliana's sex. The Bard cried out in pleasure and pain, the hard, swollen mound still incredibly tender, and Mara did everything she could to it: Using her tongue to rub, circle, taste it, sucking it down between her lips, taking her lover's juices from the bit of skin. After only a moment, Leliana's second orgasm hit hard, and she screamed again.

Leliana cupped Mara's cheeks after the second wave of ecstasy hit her, and Mara crawled up her shaking body, enjoying the wetness rubbing against her skin, and met her lover on level, meeting her love's ferocious, hungry kiss with eager passion.

" _You_ ," Leliana whispered in a husky voice. "Are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Really?" Mara giggled bubbly, imitating her lover's sweet, sensual Orlesian accent. "You're so sweet."

Leliana threw her had back on the bed, and gave a low laugh. "I haven't felt that good in a _very_ long time."

"I'm glad I could provide." Mara said, her eyes sparkling in pride and love. "I was scared you wouldn't like it."

"Where in the world did you even learn that?" Leliana asked breathlessly.

"I read." She said slyly, giving Leliana a gentle kiss. "I'm a fast learner."

Leliana laughed. "And I am _very_ grateful for that, _mon ange_." Mara began to rest her head down on her love's chin, and the two of them rested into exhaustion.

"Leliana?" Mara asked very quietly after a minute in dark silence, testing to see if she was still awake.

"Hm?" Leliana mumbled, fluttering her eyes open.

"I just... wanted to tell you that, whatever happens, at the Landsmeet, with the Archdemon, wherever, that..." Her voice broke, and she took a moment to regain herself. "That you're the best thing that ever happened to me, and that you are the entire reason I keep going, even surrounded by complete, eclipsing darkness."

Leliana pulled her Warden up to eye level, and kissed her gently. "This isn't goodbye." She insisted with a soft, but strong voice.

"I'm not so sure." Mara said with a broken voice.

"Listen to me." Leliana said with a firm, insistent tone, looking Mara in the eyes. "I _believe_ in you. If nothing else, _you_ will save us, _mon ange_ , and there's nothing that can convince me otherwise. You, are... an unquenchable flame, the only light that stands against the darkness, and you will save us all. I believe in you, even if you don't. Now, try to rest, my love. Tomorrow's a big day."

Mara's eyes watered, and she rested her head against Leliana's heart, listening to the steady rythmn of it bringing her love life.

"I love you so, so much, Leliana."

"I love you, _my angel_."


End file.
